


~ Ehi, Santa Claus! Can you come true my wish?

by foschi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foschi/pseuds/foschi
Summary: {GaaLee}"(...) Il candore di quei colori si rifletteva negli occhi onice di un sorridente Rock Lee: lui amava il Natale, nella sua mente - un po' infantile alle volte, di questo doveva dare atto a TenTen - correva l'idea che, ogni anno in quel periodo, un suo desiderio si avverasse - d'altronde, il Natale di qualche anno addietro gli aveva portato come regalo il suo attuale ragazzo, perché non avrebbe dovuto far avverare il suo desiderio anche quell'anno? (...)"Questa fanfiction partecipa al 'Calendario dell'Avvento' indetto da Fanwrite.it
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 1





	~ Ehi, Santa Claus! Can you come true my wish?

__

_~ Ehi, Santa Claus! Can_ _you come true my wish?_

**Titolo:** ~ Ehi, Santa Claus! Can you come true my wish?

**Raiting:** Verde

**Genere:** Romantico, Slice of life, Sentimentale

**Personaggi:** Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee

**Avvertimenti:** AU, OOC

**Note dell’autore:** Questa fan fiction partecipa all’iniziativa “Il Calendario dell’Avvento” organizzato da Fanwriter.it ed è 'il mio regalo a me per il mio compleanno' (-cit.Kuzko) da parte mia! xD Ormai è tradizione per me scrivere su questa mia OTP per il mio compleanno.

Che la giovinezza e lo spirito del Natale siano con voi!

Buona lettura! <3

_Cap.1 ~ Not now_

Le voci dei ragazzini intonavano allegri canti natalizi che si perdevano tra il vociare rumoroso ed allegro dei passanti. I primi fiocchi di neve cadevano lenti, volteggiando a ritmo di musica, come se stessero danzando; il vento freddo e pungente della sera giá calata li faceva posare dolcemente a terra o sui balconi decorati con lucine e nastri colorati.

La città era un tripudio di colori che si spegnevano e si accendevano: oro, rosso, blu, bianco... i colori delle luci si inseguivano, illuminando le vetrine dei negozi pieni di gente, impegnata a cercare il regalo perfetto o comprare gli ultimi regali di Natale.

«Gaara, sono qui!»

La voce allegra di Rock Lee sovrastò il chiacchiericcio delle persone che passeggiavano lungo il viale addobbato, attirando l'attenzione del giovane che si guardava intorno. Gli occhi acquamarina si concentrarono sul braccio allenato e sventolante del suo ragazzo ed un sorriso appena accenato si dipinse sul volto pallido del giovane: il suo Lee non sarebbe cambiato mai, ogni anno gli dava appuntamento sempre allo stesso punto, sotto il grande albero collocato al centro della piazza, illuminato dai colori caldi delle luci.

Il calore delle labbra di Lee sulle sue gli rubarono un sorriso dolce mentre si stringeva a lui; lo avrebbe ammesso difficilmente, ma adorava le sue braccia, erano calde, accoglienti, forti: sembravano dargli rifugio da tutto e tutti.

«Senti, Gaara.» la voce del giovane fu attraversata da una nota di paura che allarmò Gaara, il quale gli riservó un'occhiata perplessa.

I denti di Lee strinsero il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare, mentre si torturava le dita. «Mi chiedevo se... sí insomma... mi chiedevo se volevi venire a vivere con me!»

La frase era uscita tutta d'un fiato, ma completamente diversa da come se l'era studiata - il volto rosso pomodoro ne era la conferma, visto l'imbarazzo e la vergogna che stava provando in quel momento.

Gli occhi di Gaara si sgranarono, le guance si colorarono di un rosa appena accennato e no, non era colpa del freddo che si condensava in nuvolette che uscivano dalle labbra dischiuse e screpolate.

«Lee... sarebbe stupendo, ma...» la voce di Gaara ruppe il silenzio imbarazzante che era caduto fra di loro - e che stava facendo morire Rock Lee, visto come si stava tormentando le mani.

«Ma?» c'era un velo di spavento negli occhi del ragazzo: aveva paura, paura come poche volte aveva sentito in vita sua; se Gaara avesse rifiutato la sua proposta probabilmente il cuore che ora stava battendo cosí velocemente avrebbe cessato di battere all'istante.

Gaara fece un respiro profondo e alzò titubante lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo: odiava rendere triste l'unica persona che lo amasse, ma quella proposta era troppo improvvisa, doveva rifletterci su.

«Forse è troppo presto, Lee... non so se sono pronto.»

Erano bastate quelle poche parole per sentire il cuore del suo compagno spezzarsi, nonostante il rumore intorno a loro - da quando il tempo aveva iniziato a rallentare e la neve diventare ancora più fredda?

Le labbra di Lee si stirarono in un sorriso amaro e triste allo stesso tempo, la luce che illuminava gli occhi si spense lentamente.

«Troppo presto... sí, hai ragione, forse sono stato troppo frettoloso, scusami.»

Un dolce, ma allo stesso tempo triste, bacio si posò sulla sua tempia, conosceva Lee: si sarebbe addossato tutta la colpa pur di farlo stare bene, non avrebbe mai accettato che Gaara stesse male. Un sorriso triste increspò le labbra del giovane dai capelli rossi: potevano anche fingere che andasse tutto bene, ma adesso sentiva la freddezza iniziare ad aleggiare fra di loro e non gli piaceva; non voleva perdere il suo Lee e forse per questo si stava stringendo di più al suo braccio.

_ Angolo dell'autrice _

  


  


Buonasera!

Mi sono fatta un regalo un po' amaro per il mio compleanno, ma nella mia mente ho già l'epilogo - che arriverá a Natale - e quindi no, non sono triste. xD

Questa storia è piú o meno il sequel di 'My Christmas present', infatti Lee e Gaara stanno insieme da un po' e per questo Lee vuole convivere, ma Gaara è poco convinto.

Non faccio spoiler sul finale, spero solo che questo primo capitolo sia piaciuto!

Alla prossima,

foschi


End file.
